Mi encuentro con crepúsculo
by LAURA ESTHER
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una chica que odia la saga crepúsculo se encuentra con este peculiar clan, acabara amándolos como sus amigas? Seducirá a Edward aprovechando que al parecer ellas no recuerdan nada de esta saga…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una chica que odia la saga crepúsculo se encuentra con este peculiar clan, acabara amándolos como sus amigas? Seducirá a Edward aprovechando que al parecer ellas no recuerdan nada de esta saga…**

* * *

**Mi encuentro con crepúsculo**

Mi nombre es Melody tengo diecisiete años y sinceramente estaba harta de que mis locas compañeras especialmente Ivonne y Laura les gustara crepúsculo me agradaban ellas pero no me gustaba que se la pasaran hablando todo el día de crepúsculo era una estupidez ¡¿como les podía gustar?! ¡Nunca lo entendería! Pero nunca les diría mi gran odio a crepúsculo ellas sabían que no me gustaba pero la verdad lo odiaba lo detestaba no era envidia era simplemente algo que no me atraía de esos tontos y su fama repentina no lo se pero jamás les diría que era mas que odio por miedo de herir sus sentimientos ellas eran muy agradables ¡claro! Cuando no hablaban sobre crepúsculo por eso prefería sentarme sola ya que ellas peculiarmente eran muy tímidas y no hablaban usualmente llevaban libros de esa saga que le gustaba crepúsculo hice una mueca al decir el nombre pero por lo menos no lo mencionaban cuando yo estaba presente y eso era bueno para mí.

Hoy desperté a las seis de la mañana era mi comienzo de la otra mitad del año en la preparatoria en Forks así que comenzaría el día con un baño de agua caliente para irme a estudiar suspire cuando salía de mi casa camine a mi auto y me senté inhalando su fragancia.

Recordé la noche anterior cuando me colmo la paciencia en verdad esta tonta saga, esas locas fans que venían como locas buscando cualquier artículo de crepúsculo y se tomaban fotos donde sea que dijera Forks ¡como odiaba eso! Lo peor de todo esto era que yo vivía en Forks no es que odiara el lugar donde vivía pero odiaba que todos se pasaran todo el día hablando de crepúsculo incluso los chicos hacían bromas como "Bella falto a clases" o "El doctor Cullen aviso que los Cullen no podrán venir hoy" los días soleados era lo mismo puse los ojos en blanco esas cosas eran de lo mas estúpidas.

Recuerdo como Laura y Ivonne me obligaron a ver crepúsculo ayer por la noche Ivonne se fue antes porque tenia que prepararse para la preparatoria pero Laura se quedo un poco mas por que vivía mas cerca de mi casa ambas mirábamos hacia la ventana rara vez se veía el cielo como ahora Laura se movió para recoger su película pero había algo que me llamaba la atención de este cielo y me quede observando la ventana.

—Melody— Laura movió su mano frente a mi cara y parpadee dos veces antes de darme cuenta de que me estaba hablando al ver que tenia mi atención me sonrió –gracias por ver crepúsculo con nosotros sé que no te gusta pero te agradezco por respetar nuestra opinión

—De nada— puse los ojos en blanco y ella después de unos minutos se fue con su DVD de la película me alegro que se lo llevara ya que ella me lo quería prestar para que viera lo maravillosa que era la película incluso de regalo me había dado sus libros de crepúsculo viejos me dijo que solo era un préstamo y yo solo por no herir sus sentimientos los acepte aunque nunca los leí y ella nunca me pregunto nada al respecto.

Solo sabía que los libros los tenía guardados en algún lugar de mi armario…

Me preguntaba si algún día acabarían con esta obsesión suspire y mire hacia la ventana observando que paso ¡¿Una estrella fugaz?! ¿Funcionaria pedir un deseo? ¿Y si deseara que crepúsculo no existiera? ¡Sonaba tan estúpido! Pero fue lo que desee si quisiera un deseo hubiera sido ese…

Después de un momento de meditar sonreí era tan estúpido haber pedido ese deseo si que me tenían loca con todos sus comentarios observe a mi alrededor y decidí comenzar a manejar al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con Laura y Ivonne y juntas entramos a la preparatoria teníamos todas las clases juntas excepto la de biología era una lastima.

Al entrar espere el habitual sonido por los altavoces de las bromas habituales pero no molestaron en lo absoluto así que increíblemente por estas horas que llevaba el día me había relajado en la preparatoria de Forks al ser la hora del receso entre a la cafetería como siempre buscando a mis amigas pero ¡No era cierto! Juraba que en aquella mesa estaban sentados los chicos de crepúsculo camine hacia la mesa de Laura y Ivonne.

— ¿Es en serio? — les reclame y ellas me miraron como si estuviera loca

— ¿Qué?—me dijo Ivonne

— ¡¿Hay por dios por que no me pudieron avisar de los tontos de crepúsculo?! —le reclame si iban a venir me pudieron avisar para no venir el primer día de clases

— ¿De que estas hablando—?pregunto Laura puse los ojos en blanco señalando la mesa discretamente

— ¿Esos chicos? —dijo Ivonne los miro una vez y me volvió a mirar —son nuevos

— ¡Sí, como no!—me exalte — ¡esos son los estúpidos de los Cullen!

— ¿Qué te hicieron?—pregunto una Laura avergonzada sabia que a ella no le gustaban los problemas -es el primer día de clases y ya los odias

— ¿Se van a quedar a estudiar?, ¡¿Pensé que eran más grandes de edad, además porque vinieron como su personaje…?!

— ¿Qué personaje?—pregunto Laura, puse los ojos en blanco — ¿Y que es crepúsculo?

— ¿Es en serio?— al ver que no hacían nada hable —Vamos a las computadoras chicas haber si así recuperan la memoria

Se pararon aunque supe que me miraban raro entramos a la biblioteca y pedí una computadora ellas no dijeron nada tal vez juzgándome ¡si como no!

Escribí crepúsculo en internet y lo único que apareció era que era cierto intervalo de tiempo antes de la salida o después de la puesta del Sol, durante el cuál, el cielo se presenta iluminado. El crepúsculo se produce porque la luz del Sol ilumina las capas altas de la atmósfera. La luz es difundida en todas direcciones por las moléculas del aire, llegando al observador e iluminando todo su entorno.

Busque la película y no aparecía nada ¿esto no era posible? ¿Era una broma? Me levante prendí otra computadora era obvio que no habían podido cambiar Internet ¿verdad?

— ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto Ivonne

— ¿Melody? —voltee a verlas y sonreí

—Lo siento —les sonreí para no preocuparlas mas — Es solo que escuche a los Cullen hablar de crepúsculo y no sabia que era eso

Me miraron raro pero sabia que yo estaba peor ¿Qué pasaba con estos chicos? ¿En verdad estaba despierta?

Camine con ellas y por suerte en seguida sonó la campana de la siguiente clase que era biología y no las podría ver porque necesitaba aclarar cosas conmigo.

* * *

**Esta historia la cree por las personas que odian a crepúsculo en especial la idea vino por una amiga que no le gusta crepúsculo ella sabe que la historia esta basada en ella pero sé que no la leerá y si la lee la hice con intención de no ofenderla.**

**Espero que nadie se sienta ofendida (o) por la historia siendo que hablo de odio hacia crepúsculo pero es sin cuestión de ofender es obvio que yo amo a crepúsculo espero que nadie se sienta ofendido (a) y si la cuestión es así nadie esta siendo obligado a leer.**

**Gracias por leer y eso es todo.**


	2. 2 SEMANAS ANTES

**Mi encuentro con crepúsculo**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una chica que odia la saga crepúsculo se encuentra con este peculiar clan, acabara amándolos como sus amigas? Seducirá a Edward aprovechando que al parecer ellas no recuerdan nada de esta saga…**

* * *

***2 SEMANAS ANTES ***

**Laura POV**

***Flashback***

Estábamos en mi cuarto descansando yo, Ivonne y Melody mientras buscaba una película para mirar en la televisión como normalmente hacíamos cada domingo, estábamos indecisas pensando que película ver cuando Melody que estaba recostada contra la pared de mi piso me hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Qué tiene crepúsculo de especial que te hace tan feliz? —esa era la pregunta que sabía rondaría en mi cabeza todo el día, después de que Melody la pronuncio.

—No lo sé —fue lo único que le pude contestar, tal vez cualquiera pensaría que hablaría mucho sobre el amor a una película y libros que eran de fantasía pero la verdad es que no había mucho que decir sobre ello, siendo que tal vez Melody no lo vería en la forma en la que yo lo veo.

Observe detenidamente como ella trato de comprender mis sencillas palabras que fueron el "no lo se" qué había mencionado anteriormente aunque estuve segura que no lo entendería.

Pensé en lo triste y dolorosa que era esta historia de amor al principio, pero amaba el desenlacé de Edward y Bella, me dije a mi misma mientras trataba de explicarle a Melody (imaginariamente) por primera vez, el porqué de tanto amor a una saga de vampiros que no existían realmente, explicarle el como amaba esta historia y a estos personajes por que habían cambiado completamente mi vida, mi percepción de como ocurrían las cosas y una nueva esperanza ¿De qué? Ni yo misma tenia mi respuesta, pero podía asegurar que con lo que le diría a Melody no quedaría muy conforme pero creo que así era mejor.

Ella solo trato de comprender mientras paseaba lentamente sus dedos por su cabello castaño oscuro pero estaba segura de que eso no fue suficiente para ella, en cambio se volvió hacia Ivonne que estaba sentada en un sillón.

— ¿Y bien Ivonne tu que dices? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de crepúsculo? — añadió Melody

—A mi más que nada me gusta su temática le da un nuevo toque a los vampiros— dijo sencillamente Ivonne

— ¡Solo por eso! — Grite alterada mientras Ivonne y Melody me observaban inexpresivamente —lo siento, es solo que esperaba que te gustara mas que solo por eso —susurre bajito y me callé sabía que ellas no tenían la culpa de que mi vida fuera un infierno y por eso siempre vivía en mi mundo de fantasía

***Fin de flashback***

Hoy era mi primer día de clase no había sido tan malo como había pensado hasta ahora, pero extrañaba a mis amigas, lamentablemente ellas estaban en una salón diferente al mio por que estábamos estudiando carreras diferentes y solo nos podíamos ver a la hora del almuerzo.

Cada que entraba un nuevo profesor deseaba salir de clases pero volver a mi casa tampoco era una buena idea, así que solo fingía prestar atención teniendo suerte de que hoy era el primer día de clase y solamente los profesores se presentaban ante la clase.

Lo que me sorprendió en el almuerzo fue la actitud de Melody hacia nuestros nuevos compañeros los Cullen, ellos era unos chicos que eran nuevos en nuestra preparatoria no había hablado con ellos pero había visto que ellos eran muy reservados, no habían hecho nada para que Melody los comenzara a insultar (aunque no fue directamente fue extraño) ella era una persona muy tranquila y que quisiera insultar a alguien era como volver a recordar…

Eso no me agradaba en lo absoluto, normalmente lo único por lo que me agradaba la preparatoria era que me distraía de todo y nada mas, era lo único bueno, pero ahora estaba Melody aquí peleando por algo innecesario que era que los Cullen estudiaban aquí, apenas hoy habían entrado a clases y no entendía su actitud hacia ellos incluso se me hizo un poco divertida la cara que ella hacia al hablar de ellos, pero a ella no le pareció tan gracioso ya que no arrastro a la biblioteca.

Caminábamos ahora por los pasillos a lado de Ivonne y Melody que nos dirigía a la biblioteca a buscar no sé que, Melody se estaba portando rara hoy, al entrar ella tecleo "crepúsculo" en mi vida había escuchado esa palabra pero al parecer ella sí por que ella la estaba buscando en internet, al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba por que se cambio de computadora aunque no entendí porque nos miraba incrédulas.

Increíblemente Melody no dijo nada después de su actitud extraña en la biblioteca, al salir para mi mala suerte inmediatamente sonó la campana indicando que se había terminado nuestro receso, me pondría un poco mal porque no me agradaba la clase de biología y no estaría con mis mejores amigas pero tenia la esperanza de que nos viéramos a la salida.

**MELODY POV**

— ¡Edward no sé que! ¡Lo puedes creer, ese idiota gay me hablo! — Le comente a Ivonne lo peor que me pudo pasar mientras hablábamos afuera de la cafetería de nuestra escuela esperando a Laura para irnos caminando a nuestro hogar (porque teníamos la suerte de no vivir tan lejos aunque lamentablemente nadie tenia el ahorro suficiente para darse el gran "lujo" de tener un carro cuando se ponía el clima llovioso o nevaba) Omití mis palabras después de haber dejado en shock a ivonne , estaba segura de que era la primera vez que les hablaba así a ellas pero no podía cambiar el estilo de mis palabras después de que Edward me hablo no me interesaba en lo absoluto que estudiaran aquí y había decidido ignorarlos —Pero no el imbécil viene a hablarme con su estúpido "hola soy Edward… ", Edward…, Edward Cu…,

—Edward Cullen — añadió una risueña Ivonne ¿había hablado en voz alta?, ¡Ash! no me interesaba después de unos momentos en silencio Ivonne se rio, rara vez la podías ver sonriendo por alguna tontería pero ahí estaba riéndose "discretamente" de mí.

—No se me hace nada gracioso Ivonne — la amenacé con la mirada mientras esperábamos a Laura que se había quedado en su salón un poco más.

— ¿Pero que tiene de malo, él chico es lindo?—añadió haciéndome enojar ¿Qué tenia de malo? ¿Era suficiente con saber que el existía? Además, él no era mi gusto, ¡huácala!

Estaba harta de que esos chicos, humanos, vampiros, ¡lo que fueran! Estuvieran aquí, admitía que llamaban demasiado la atención pero no había notado un cambio importante hasta que observe a Laura, ella estaba diferente no era la misma chica alegre y fantasiosa llena de vida que conocía, comencé a estudiarla mientras ella caminaba acercándose a nosotras, notado pequeños detalles en ella como su cabello que era oscuro ahora se notaba demasiado maltratado, ¿Qué le paso?, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que le había tomado demasiada atención a los Cullen e ignore a mi amiga que se veía ¿triste?, no sabía describirlo pero ella no era la misma, estaba demasiado delgada e incluso su mirada era triste, apagada.

— ¿Qué te paso? —le pregunte a Laura acercándome completamente a ella

— ¿A que te refieres? —titubeo un poco pero después fingió la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto en mi vida.

—A esto—la mire de arriba hacia abajo

—No se a que te refieres pero estoy normal—añadió rápidamente ¿Quién rayos era esta Laura?—Me tengo que ir —dijo Laura en una actitud un tanto extraña revisando varias veces su celular —Acabare mi tarea

—Está bien —salió de mi boca pero sabía que ella estaba mal, la conocía perfectamente como para que ella pusiera una excusa tan barata

Sabía que ella no era la única a la que le gustaba crepúsculo pero al parecer mágicamente esto del fin de la historia y que llegara a la realidad también la había afectado a ella, pero por que solo a ella, Ivonne se veía normal…

Pero como siempre todo lo bueno se empezaba a arruinar, al parecer desde el comienzo del día de hoy y apareció una chica pequeña que tal vez podría ser de nuestra altura, estaba segura era una de las vampiras pero se acercó a Laura, instintivamente me altere pero observe que esa chica me miro curiosa por unos segundos y después su mirada se enfocó en Laura nuevamente.

—Laura recuerda nuestro trato—dijo la chica como si fuera un secreto entre ellas, Laura asintió un poco avergonzada

—Bien —Dijo la chica dando saltitos y despidiéndose de Laura dándole un beso en la mejilla —Nos vemos después Laura —dijo la chica mientras se iba danzando

— ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? — Le pregunte— ¿y por qué le hablas a la chica…?

— ¿A Alice? — Pregunto ella —Nada es solo que Alice se sentía mal y quiso que me sentara con ella…

—Como sea—dije interrumpiéndola y comencé a caminar esperando que me siguieran, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente

Pero lo que no me espere cuando comencé a dar unos pasos fue que Edward otra vez se acercó a mí y me dio una sonrisa extraña.

— ¿Qué? —le dije ignorando que Laura se quería morir de la risa

* * *

**Hola nuevamente vengo a mostrar mi historia lamento haber tardado y quiero pedir una gran, gran disculpa a mis lectores sé que debí de ser profesional y subir capitulo pero no lo hice por que cuando estaba escribiendo lo hacia por amor a escribir y ahora creo que ya es un poco mas "profesional" ya que tengo buenas y malas criticas admito que lo ultimo no me lo esperaba pero tengo que seguir, pensé en el hecho de conseguir una beta pero después me dije a mi ¿Cómo rayos voy a aprender de mis errores si yo misma no me doy cuenta? Así que seguiré escribiendo sin una beta lo siento para las (os) que les moleste mi ortografía o como muchos dirán horrografía pero como dije antes nadie esta siendo obligado a leer.**

**Sé que este capitulo no es lo que tal vez piensen pero tal vez fue para que conocieran a los personajes y se enteraran de que Ivonne y Laura no son unas obsesionadas de crepúsculo y tiene mas personalidad.**

**Y para las que creen que me estoy burlando de mi amiga no es así, ella lo sabe y ya leyó el fic (tal vez no es de su agrado al cien por ciento y lo respeto) y le pedí disculpas a ella a lo que ella me contesto que no esta, ni estaba ofendida al respecto y ella no entiende por que piensan que es una burla hacia ella y como buena amiga que es ni si quiera volvió a mencionar el tema.**

**Listo fin de la historia con mi amiga, o eso espero pero Melody es la mejor.**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Dudas?

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lógicamente la historia es mía solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara si Crepúsculo hubiera sido creado por mí.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una chica que odia la saga crepúsculo se encuentra con este peculiar clan, acabara amándolos como sus amigas? Seducirá a Edward aprovechando que al parecer ellas no recuerdan nada de esta saga…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 ¿Dudas?**

******MELODY POV**

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?— ¡Maldito vampiro bipolar!, Me había estado hablando toda la clase, preguntándome cualquier tontería que ignoraba lógicamente, parecía como si quisiera que le contara todo lo que sabía de mi vida, que no era mucha lógicamente ya que a los 17 años no se tiene mucho que contar.

—Melody — Me susurro discretamente Ivonne, cosa increíble en ella ya que rara vez se interesaba en un chico y era lógico que esta era una vez de esas.

— ¡Bien! , ¿Qué quieres?—le dije al estúpido vampiro que sonrió con una sonrisa tan estúpida con la que literalmente lo quería golpear por creerse un "niño bonito" cosa que lógicamente no era así.

— ¿Quería saber si quieren que las lleve a su casa? —hablo con voz suave y lenta, si esa era su forma para atacarnos lo estaba haciendo pésimo, (yo solo decía) ya que al parecer él logro ese efecto en Ivonne.

—No, no, no, por favor —hablo Laura alterada ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella hoy?! Esperaba que el vampiro nos dejara rápidamente para podernos escapar, me preguntaba si era como los típicos vampiros que tenias que dejar entrar a tu casa para que ellos se aprovecharan y te atacaran por que no lo dejaría entrar a mi hogar, solo por precaución.

—Esta bien —dijo e inmediatamente se fue como si lo hubiéramos ofendido en algo ¡No podía ser posible!, tenía la esperanza de que no llegara a matar a mis amigas, si lo hacía… no podía decir que lo detendría lógicamente pero bien podía ¿denunciarlo?, ¡¿Qué rayos se hace cuando un vampiro quiere atacar a alguien que conoces?!

—Melody, ¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy distraída — ¡Sí como no, yo era la rara y ellas eran las normales ahora que no existía crepúsculo!

—Sí como no Ivonne, yo soy la extraña —le dije mientras caminábamos a nuestros respectivos hogares, junto con Laura que decidió esperarnos después de pensarlo un breve momento.

Nuestras casas en Forks no estaban tan lejos de donde estudiábamos, normalmente hacíamos tal vez unos diez minutos en llegar caminando lo único malo era que las condiciones de Forks casi nunca eran favorables para irse a pie, así que normalmente siempre llevábamos cada quien un paraguas ya que ni yo ni Laura contábamos con los recursos suficientes para comprar un coche y no queríamos discutir con nuestros padres siendo que nosotras no teníamos los recursos para un coche excepto por Ivonne que ella si tenía un coche que era un Mini roadster de color blanco aunque su mamá era la que lo usaba ya que trabajaba todo el día, así que lamentablemente Ivonne solamente unas cuantas veces lo había podido llevar a la preparatoria.

Así que nuestra costumbre como siempre había sido ir caminando hasta nuestros hogares respectivos, las tres juntas como siempre, incluso llegábamos a nuestro hogar empapadas de agua, ¡Qué podía decir así era Forks! Y nunca cambiaria nuestro pequeño pueblo por nada.

—Tengo frio —hablo Laura después de unos cuantos pasos que dimos al salir de las instalaciones de la preparatoria, no pude evitar rodar los ojos y Ivonne no pudo contener la risa por lo gracioso del asunto así que le seguí el juego y me reí con ella.

— ¡Que novedad! —dijo Ivonne titiritando de frio literalmente, mientras una suave brisa de aire traía lluvia que caía ligeramente mojando el cabello de ambas y creo que también el mio aunque no estaba tan segura por que estaba temblando de frio y no sentía nada mas.

—Oye Melody, ¿Qué quería el tal Cullen? —me pregunto Laura tratando de sonar graciosa pero lógicamente no lo fue, le puse una cara de pocos amigos y camine mas rápido cuando la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte.

—No lo sé, solo me pregunto de cosas estúpidas como la nieve y que el clima era muy frio— si me lo preguntaban cualquier imbécil que me viniera a hablar sobre el clima siendo cualquier chico o un estúpido vampiro, era lógico que era idiota ya que no sabia iniciar una conversación, como podía iniciar una conversación sobre el clima ¡¿Quién rayos hace eso?!

— ¿Te pregunto sobre el clima? —Hablo Laura tratando de contener las pequeñas risas que salían involuntarias de su boca, ella tapaba su boca con sus manos tratando de guardar un poco de calor, solo asentí por lo menos me ponía feliz saber que ella no creía que era genial que el me halla preguntado sobre el clima.

—Creo que es lógico que el clima en Forks es frio por lo menos se le debió de ocurrir otra idea inteligente para tratar de… yo que sé "secuestrarnos" —dije las últimas palabras esperando ver la reacción de ellas pero ellas soltaron unas cuantas risas más, a las que yo me uní para no fingir sospechas.

— ¿Laura por cierto tu estabas hablando con la hermana de Edward? —Interrumpió Ivonne y recordé que era cierto ¿Qué le habría preguntado? Esperaba que no trataran de matarla ni nada por el estilo, este asunto de los vampiros en el pueblo de Forks no me estaba agradando en lo absoluto pero ¿Serían ellos unos vampiros? O le estaba tomando demasiada atención a este asunto, ¡Pero como no le iba a prestar atención al problema!, si nadie sabia que ellos eran unos vampiros, aunque por ahora no había escuchado sobre asesinatos ni nada…

—… y luego se despidió de mi —eso fue todo lo que paso — Termino de hablar Laura

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué rayos tenia que ser tan distraída? Todo por los vampiros que me estaban manteniendo alerta, para mi mala suerte.

— ¿De que me perdí? —Le pregunte a Laura mientras ella jalaba las mangas de su suéter hacia sus dedos tratando de protegerse contra el frio tal vez, observe sus mangas y luego la mire a ella y la alenté con una sonrisa un poco tímida tratando de pedirle una disculpa con la mirada ya que no le había puesto la atención suficiente.

— ¿Sí Laura aun no entiendo por qué te hablo Alice? —añadió Ivonne inmediatamente.

—Solo decía que a Alice le gusta mucho…, le gusta mucho… ¡un libro!, ¡si!, un libro que a mi también me gusta y ella me lo iba a aprestar —La miramos extraño pero no comentamos nada al respecto ya que si ella no quería decirnos, no la obligaríamos a que nos contara al respecto o por lo menos yo no lo haría y sabia que Ivonne tampoco.

Y como si habláramos de que ella trataba de escapar de algo cuando empezamos a entrar a nuestra calle (Metafóricamente porque ahí solo vivíamos yo y Laura, Ivonne vivía mas lejos) ella camino lentamente a su casa y antes de alejarse unos pasos de nosotros solo dijo un bajo adiós y entro a su hogar.

No comentamos nada en el poco tramos de camino hasta que llegue a mi casa y Ivonne se despidió de mi diciendo un "hasta mañana", entre a mi hogar y lentamente solté mi mochila y la puse en la orilla de la puerta en el piso para no manchar los muebles con agua de la lluvia y me dirigí a buscar a mi madre, que esperaba estuviera en la cocina ya que me moría de hambre.

Mi madre amablemente me sirvió la comida, como siempre después de haberla buscado y encontrarla en su habitación limpiando como siempre.

— ¿Cómo te fe hoy en la preparatoria? —me pregunto mi madre mientras caminaba hacia la sala y quitaba la mochila de la puerta y la movía a un lugar donde no estorbara.

—Creo que me fue bien —dije segura de mi misma, todo habría ido bien pero mi amiga Laura era la que me preocupaba.

Después de una conversación con mi madre, subí a mi habitación, a hacer mi única tarea que tenía y era de la materia de geometría.

**LAURA – POV**

— ¡¿No podía imaginar cual sería la reacción de mis amigas cuando se enteraran de mi gran depresión?! —Grite a mi habitación, sabía que ellas no sospechaban nada en absoluto, pero… ¡¿y si lo hacían con el tiempo?! Si se enteraban que deseaba morir mas que nada en el mundo ¿Estúpido? No lo creo, vivir años y años en esto, repitiendo las mismas agresiones una y otra y otra vez no podía ser posible.

Amaba Forks únicamente por que era el lugar en el que no era extraño traer ropa corta todo el tiempo, mis amigas jamás llegaron a pensar en que yo me cortaba, parecía una loca antisocial sin vida, tal vez lo era pero no me importaba en lo absoluto solo deseaba que se acabara el dolor, el sufrimiento, por lo que sabía que pasaba pero era tan cobarde que no quería afrontar y ocultaba tras una falsa sonrisa.

Mis padres estaban al tanto de mi depresión pero de mis heridas solo sabían de unas cuantas, ya que solo dijeron "no lo vuelvas a hacer", pero como parar si el dolor y el sufrimiento que pasaba día tras día nadie me lo podía quitar, nadie me prestaba atención, mucho menos me tomaban en cuenta, solamente aseguraban mas la opción de morir que tanto había tomado en cuenta, que tanto anhelaba pero que mi gran cobardía me ganaba y nunca había llegado a ser tan valiente como para lograr quitarme la vida.

Solo tenia cortes en mis piernas, brazos y muñecas, nunca los había hecho profundos solo era algo un poco suave sin enterrar el instrumento que encontrara mas rápido y cuando lograba ver la sangre fluir sabia que era tiempo de parar.

Tenia mucho miedo de que se enteraran de mi fuerte adicción a cortarme no podía pasar un día sin cortarme suavemente, ¡¿una chica chiflada?! Yo no lo era, solo trataba de ignorar problemas que no quería simplemente que pasaran.

Recordaba la primera vez que mis padres vieron mis cortes, solo pensaron que pronto pasaría pero el tiempo paso y el dolor nunca se fue, como siempre ellos hacían la pregunta de ¿dolor sobre que?, ¡Como rayos les explicas a tus padres algo que nunca entenderían!

Así que solo para que me dejaran en paz deje de hacerme corte en mis muñecas un tiempo, y solo me corte en las piernas, hasta que ellos dejaron de checar mis muñecas y de prestarme atención nuevamente y continué cortándome.

Cada vez que alguien trataba de mencionar lo que me pasaba trataba de huir, sabía que era de cobardes pero no me importaba ¡No quería hablar sobre ello! No quería estúpidos abrazos, o tener que ir a algún centró de rehabilitación que sabia que no haría nada por mi.

Por eso siempre ignoraba lo que me ponía tan mal, en momentos funcionaba tan bien que ni yo misma lo recordaba como realidad, pero cuando lo analizaba bien sabía que no había sido una pesadilla…

* * *

**Muchas gracias a mis lectores, quiero agradecerles por que continúen leyendo.**


End file.
